Sentiments dévoilés
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Suite de "Déferlante de sentiments'. La réponse des sentiments d'Allen par apports à Kanda.Allen pense à ces sentiments, sa peine, ses blessures, qu'il cache à tout le monde grâce à ses sourires, mais personne ne l'as percer à jour...vraiment personne ?


**Note de l'auteur: Cet Os est en quelques sorte une suite de mon autre OS "Déferlante de sentiments" et donc elle est la réponse d'Allen à Kanda ^^! POur ceux qui espérez cet OS et me l'avez demandez, je vous le dédie tout spécialement ^^! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Sentiments dévoilés.**

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans, et je suis exorciste. Mon innocence a toujours été en moi, puisque je suis né avec. Alors on peut penser que j'ai été élu pour être exorciste depuis toujours. Mais est-ce seulement ça ? Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Tout ces sentiments que je ressens pour, ou à cause des gens que j'ai rencontré au cours de ma courte existence, ces sentiments sont comme amplifiés à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Comme si, cette innocence que je possède depuis toujours les décuplaient pour que je les ressente mieux. Cela aurait pu être bénéfique, après tout, qui mieux que moi comprend et accepte les humains et les Akumas tel qu'ils sont, mais au final ça ne l'ait pas. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Car si je peux ressentir plus de joie que n'importe qui d'autre, ma peine est d'autant plus grande. Et au final, tout ces sentiments si forts et puissants, ne font que m'accabler d'avantage chaque jour.

Alors je les cache. Tout au fond de mon cœur, je les enfouis et les cache à tous. Je me contente de les endurer en silence, tout en souriant chaleureusement à tout ceux qui m'entoure, parce qu'ils en ont besoin.

Pour Lenalee surtout. Car elle serait malheureuse si elle savait tout ce que j'endure sans que je ne le dise à personne.

Pour Lavi, qui s'inquiète tout de même, malgré son statut de Bookman.

Pour Miranda et Krory, qui ont besoin d'être soutenus plus que les autres.

Et puis pour les autres aussi. Pout tout les autres qui pleurent leurs pertes constamment.

Pour ceux-là, je ne peux abandonner. Je ne peux me permettre de dévoiler tout mes sentiments, toute ma peine que je cache et qui m'accable.

Je pensais les avoir bien cacher à tous, et pourtant l'un d'eux les a découvert. Lui à décelé tout ce que je ne disais pas, tout ce que je cachais derrière mes sourires. Il à brisé la façade que j'avais érigé tout autour de moi, il a fait tomber le masque que je portais continuellement. Qui aurait put penser cela ? Certainement pas moi. Et le plus risible dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'a découvert depuis le premier jour. C'est sûrement pour cela que l'on se dispute constamment. Seulement, si lui est observateur, je le suis tout autant. Et je l'ai percé à jour aussi facilement que lui l'a fait pour moi.

Tous pense de lui qu'il est froid et asocial, qu'il n'aime personne, et que ce sera toujours ainsi. Et j'avoue avoir pensé la même chose au début. Mais je l'ai finalement découvert. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait sous son maque de froideur et d'indifférence. J'ai fini par comprendre la raison de ce masque, le pourquoi de cette indifférence. Il est comme moi, il souffre en silence, et ne le montre à personne, il ne veut pas aimer pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'avantage.

Et c'est comme ça, sur cette découverte que tout cela à commencé. Je voulais l'aider, le réconforter, mais sans jamais me l'avouer. Alors ça à d'abord été des petits sourires, parfois timide, parfois effronté, ou réconfortant que je lui lançais. Il a bien essayé de les ignorer, mais contrairement à la plupart de mes sourires, ceux que je lui donnais étaient sincères. Et il l'a bien remarqué. Et puis nos disputes aussi ont changées, on se battaient toujours autant, les insultes fusaient des deux côtés. Mais elles étaient moins véhémente, moins agressive aussi. Et nos combat étaient ce qui avait le plus changé entre nous. Nous nous battions toujours autant, mais il arrivait parfois que des gestes surprenant s'y glisse, nous faisant sursauter légèrement, nous faisant en redemander parfois. C'était un simple geste, une caresse ici, une autre là, un frôlement dans le cou, une main légèrement glissée dans une douce chevelure.

Cela dura un moment ainsi, nous continuions à faire semblant. Semblant de ne pas voir, de ne pas savoir tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, tout ce qui avait changé. Cette sensation nouvelle que nous ressentions tout deux, nous faisions comme si elle n'était pas là.

Jusqu'au jour ou je ne l'ai plus supporté. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut être à cause de mon innocence qui me faisait ressentir encore plus vivement mes sentiments nouveaux. Toujours est-il qu'il n'as fallu alors qu'un instant, qu'une salle vide, et qu'un seul de ses regards pour me faire craquer.

Nous étions en train de nous battre, une fois de plus, dans une salle d'entrainement vide. Une fois de trop. Les caresses légères, les frôlements intempestifs étaient toujours là, et son regard aussi. Et c'est surtout ça, son regard couleur de nuit, qui m'a poussé à agir.

A ce moment là, je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ainsi que les conséquences de mon geste, mais à ce moment là, ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

Dans un frôlement, un contact léger et tenu, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon regard de glace argenté a plongé dans ses yeux de nuit, et j'ai finalement su. J'ai su que tout ce qui avait changé entre nous était partagé. J'ai su que cet amour m'était rendu. Depuis lors, nos disputes et nos combats sont toujours présents, mais ils sont plus doux, et mon cœur aime y répondre.

La silhouette allongée à mes côtés est baignée d'un rayons de lune diaphane. Tout doucement je m'en approche d'avantage.

_ Kanda ? Tu dors ? Murmurai-je dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Ses yeux de nuit rencontre alors mon regard anthracite, et un doux sourire qu'il n'offre qu'à moi se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elles rejoignent les miennes en une douce caresse.

Si autrefois mon innocence me faisait mal à me faire ressentir autant la peine et la tristesse, aujourd'hui je n'y prête guère plus d'attention. Car à présent ma peine, qui me faisait si mal, se trouve noyée dans mon bonheur et cet amour si fort que je lui porte. Et je sais maintenant, que plus jamais elle ne me fera souffrir parce qu'il est là, à mes côtés. Et pour toujours.


End file.
